Zmienne losy
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Suikoden IV Fanfik opowiadający o przeżyciach Katriny od chwili wygnania głównego bohatera z Razril do momentu przybycia naszej boahterki do siedziby Kiki.
1. Chapter 1

Samotna łódka unosiła się na kołyszących ją falach po wydawać by się mogło bezkresnej tafli morza. W jej wnętrzu leżała młoda, smukła kobieta o jasnych włosach, zaczesanych w kok. Jej niebiesko - różowa peleryna i białe spodnie były przedarte w wielu miejscach a czerwone pręgi znaczyły dość świeże rany. Oczy miała zamknięte zaś naznaczona wyczerpaniem twarz skryta była pod kawałkiem materiału, który osłaniał ją przed niemiłosiernie palącymi promieniami słońca.

- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu wezwał mnie pan tak wcześnie ? - Katrina, zastępczyni dowódcy rycerzy Gaien w Razril zadawała już sobie to pytanie znacznie wcześnie, od chwili tylko przybył do niej posłaniec z wezwaniem od Vingerhuta. Teraz, gdy wpuszczono ją wreszcie do jego gabinetu, nie siliła się nawet na kurtuazję tylko już w drzwiach zadała to pytanie dodając przy tym - Ufam, że to coś ważnego ?

- Istotnie, bardzo ważnego - z za jej pleców dobiegł znajomy głos.

- Snowe ? - odwróciła głowę i ujrzała stojącego za nią syna Vingerhuta, rycerza Gaien i jej podkomendnego - Nie powinieneś być teraz na patrolu ?

- Pani wybaczy, ale pozwoliłem sobie zwolnić go z tych obowiązków - powiedział siedzący za biurkiem jego ojciec, pokaźny i zarzewny mężczyzna w sile wieku.

Katrina nie chciała nawet pytać na jakiej podstawie Vingerhut kwestionuje obowiązki, jakie na jego syna nakłada bycie rycerzem, ale teraz miała ważniejsze sprawy. Podeszła do biurka i spytała wprost:

- O co więc chodzi ?

- Otóż, jak pani zapewne wiadomo, wojska Kooluk prowadzą ostatnimi czasy coraz silniejszą ekspansję w naszym kierunku, dążąc do dominacji na archipelagu.

- Póki w Razril stacjonują rycerze Gaien, miasto jest bezpieczne, daliśmy na to dowód już temu kilka razy - przerwała mu Katrina.

- Tak, ale nie wiadomo jak długo to może potrwać. Ostatnio otrzymałem od pewnego wysokiego przedstawiciela Kooluk propozycję współpracy, która wydaje się korzystna dla obydwu stron.

Katrina spodziewała się, co za chwilę usłyszy, ale chciała mieć pewność.

- Postanowiłem przyjąć ta ofertę - kontynuował Vingehurt, biorąc jej milczenie za aprobatę - Obiecano nam zachowanie statusu quo, łącznie z urzędami, więc i pani nie będzie na tym stratna. Proszę podpisać w imieniu rycerzy Gaien, których dowódcą jest pani obecnie - to mówiąc wyciągnął w jej kierunku pergamin i pióro z kałamarzem.

Zaskoczenie, mimo że nie była to dla niej aż taka niespodziankę, odebrało jej na sekundę mowę. Przede wszystkim była zaskoczona tym, że Vingehurt uznał ją za potencjalną zdrajczynie. Wątpiła by to samo mógł kiedyś pomyśleć o Glenie.

- Pan raczy żartować - odpowiedziała lodowatym tonem, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie - Wracam do twierdzy.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę pani na to pozwolić - Vingehurt nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony jej zachowanie - Snowe...

- Tak ojcze - to mówiąc blondyn wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i uniósł go w kierunku swojej przełożonej. Katrina zareagowała błyskawicznie, unosząc swoją laskę, będąc jednocześnie jej bronią jak i symbolem pełnionej funkcji. Jej końcówka, zakończona metalową kulą uderzyła w jego rękę, wybijając mu z dłoni miecz. Zanim zdążył się podnieść, kopnęła go w brzuch i odepchnęła na bok.

- Z drogi zdrajco - rzuciła i otworzywszy drzwi wybiegła z pokoju...Zamarła. Na przeciw niej stało kilkunastu żołnierzy Kooluk z ciemnowłosym, młodym ale i wyglądającym na doświadczonego wojownika dowódcą na czele.

- Panie Troy, proszę ją zatrzymać - dobiegł z wnętrza pokoju głos Vingehurta.

"Troy ?" Więc to był Troy, ten słynny Troy ? Nieważne, nie był to czas na zachwyty.

- Niech pani podda się po dobroci - zwrócił się do niej Troy nieco protekcjonalnym tonem - Nie lubię krzywdzić kobiet.

- No to przykro mi, że sprawię ci zawód - odparła. Uniosła do góry rękę i przywołując moc powietrza zawartą w runie na jej lewej dłoni skierowała ku niemu podmuch wiatru. Zaskoczony tym Troy nie zdążył zareagować i siła uderzenia pchnęła go pomiędzy jego ludzi. Katrina zacisnęła ręce na lasce. Wykorzystując przewagę dystansu, która ta jej zapewniała, zakreśliła nią w powietrzu szeroki łuk, trafiając w głowę stojącego najbliżej żołnierza. Choć chronił go hełm to sama siła uderzenia wystarczyła, by pozbawić go przytomności. Kolejne uderzenie, tym razem w nadgarstek, pozbawiło miecza następnego przeciwnika, zaś pchnięcie wbiło jej końcówkę w brzuch jeszcze jednego wroga. Wykorzystując chwilę, schyliła się, by sięgnąć po leżący tuż koło niej miecz, gdy poczuła jak coś zimnego i ostrego wbija się w jej ramię z tyłu. Ból sprawił, że opadła na kolana. Wtedy uderzenie czegoś tempego wywołało w jej głowie eksplozję bólu która chwilę później pogrążyła ją w nieświadomości.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy odzyskała świadomość, pierwszym co poczuła był potworny ból głowy. Chciała jej dotknąć, ale wtedy okazało się, że jej nadgarstki były związane, podobnie jak nogi w kostkach i kolanach. Usta blokował jej knebel. Lewe ramię, podobnie jak głowa, promieniowało bólem. Czuła się paskudnie, a jej obecne położenie wcale nie dawało powodów do poprawy samopoczucia. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie jest ani jak długo tu przebywa.

Po pewnym czasie, dzięki kołysaniu się podłogi wyczuła, że znajduje się na statku, zapewne płynącym. Starała się oswobodzić z więzów, ale ktokolwiek ją skrępował, wiedział co robi. Próby pozbycia się ich sprawiły jedynie, że sznurki coraz mocniej wrzynały się w jej skórę, zadając jej dodatkowe cierpienia. Zrezygnowała więc z tego, koncentrując się na przypomnieniu sobie wszystkiego, co maiło miejsce wcześniej. Snowe i jego ojciec sprzedali Razril Kooluk, zaś ją próbowali namówić do przyłączenia się do nich. Gdy odmówiła i chciała wyjść, pojawił się Troy i jego ludzie. Wywiązała się walka, ale to nie Troy, z całą pewnością nie on ani żaden z jego ludzi nie ugodził jej z tyłu w ramię, to mógł zrobić jedynie Snowe. Do diabła ! Tyle lat uczyła tego bachora a teraz tak jej się odpłacił.

Najpierw napad piratów na miasto, potem śmierć Glena z rąk jednego z rycerzy, na dodatek wydawać by się mogło, jednego z najwierniejszych, teraz jeszcze ta zdrada, której nie była w stanie przeciwdziałać. Katrina była silną kobietą, ale nadmiar emocji wywołany ostatnimi wydarzeniami przygniatał ją. W jej oczach pojawiły się błyszczące krople łez.

Podniosła się, gdy z za drzwi usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Ktoś przekręcił w zamku klucz i wszedł do środka. Nie była szczególnie zaskoczona widząc Snowe'a ubranego w zielony mundur kapitana floty Kooluk.

- Witam panią – powiedział, zbliżając się do niej. Jego głos był mocny i rzeczowy, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, ale Katrina znała go zbyt długo, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że nadając sobie taką a nie inną barwę, maskował tylko swoje zakłopotanie sytuacją. W końcu stał nad kobietą, która przez ostatnich kilka lat była jego przełożonym – Przykro mi – kontynuował – że stało się to co się stało, ale trzeba było wykazać więcej rozsądku.

Katrina miała szczerą ochotę wygarnąć mu co o nim myśli, ale knebel uniemożliwiał jej wypowiedzenie czegokolwiek, a nie miała zamiaru dawać mu okazji do naigrywania się z jej bezsilności. Rzuciła mu więc jedynie pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

- Kazano mi wywieźć panią na morze i zostawić w łódce, tak jak prawo nakazuje postępować z banitami. Może jednak udało by się cos z tym zrobić. - to mówiąc przykląkł tu koło niej.

- Trzeba przyznać, że w tych więzach, choć pewnie niewygodnie, jest pani całkiem do twarzy – czuła już jego oddech na swej twarzy. Zebrała siły i uderzyła głową do przodu. Siła uderzenia sprawiła, że w jej uszach zabrzmiał dźwięk przypominający bicie setek dzwonów a przed oczami na chwilę pociemniało. Snowe przewrócił się do tyłu, a gdy się podniósł, przyłożył dłoń do nosa. Spomiędzy palców przeciekały strużki krwi.

- A więc to tak ? Ja próbuję ci uratować życie a ty tak mi odpłacasz ?

„Obyś sczezł, zdrajco" – pomyślała, mając chociaż tą drobną satysfakcję. Snowe wyszedł. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy do pomieszczenia weszło czterech żołnierzy. Rozcięto jej więzy i wyjęto knebel, wreszcie mogła normalnie oddychać, co powitała z ulgą. Pod eskortą, z obnażonymi mieczami, wyprowadzono ją na pokład. W pierwszej chwili promienie słońca uderzyły ją w oczy i zatrzymała się, jednak szybko pchnięto ją dalej. Tam już czekał na nią Snowe, z obandażowanym nosem, w otoczeniu kilku żołnierzy.

Do łodzi z nią – rzucił krótko.

Kapitanie, prawo nakazuje, aby zostawić skazanemu butelkę wody – zwrócił uwagę jeden z żołnierzy.

Wody ? Wokół jest przecież pełno wody – to mówiąc, wykonał zamaszysty gest ręką – Wykonać !

Zapłacisz mi za to, zdrajco – powiedziała, nie chcąc tracić sił na dyskusję z nim – Kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy.

Snowe jednak nie słuchał jej i odwróciwszy się plecami, poszedł. Katrinę umieszczono w łódce , którą następnie drągami odepchnięto od burty. Okręt zawrócił i zaczął się szybko oddalać, aż w końcu zniknął całkowicie z pola widzenia.


End file.
